


Локон

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, No copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Мэриан осмелилась противостоять Вейзи публично, и тот решил, что ее нужно наказать перед жителями Ноттингема в назидание остальным. Гай ничем не может помочь, и вынужден быть свидетелем происходящего.





	Локон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734767) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal). 

> Таймлайн - 4 серия 1-го сезона ("Parent Hood")  
Бета - Sciurus_vulgaris  
Публикация на сторонних ресурсах без разрешения переводчика запрещена.

Гай отвел взгляд — он видел уже достаточно. Он не мог открыто выступить против шерифа, но не хотел и дальше оставаться свидетелем унижения Мэриан. Девушка осмелилась противостоять Вейзи публично, и тот решил, что ее нужно наказать перед всеми жителями Ноттингема, чтобы преподать урок остальным. Гисборн хотел бы избавить ее от этого тягостного испытания, но знал, что если попытается протестовать или выступит в защиту девушки, Вейзи не только не послушает его, но и ужесточит наказание. Гай старался убедить себя, что Мэриан не будет больно, что это наказание гораздо легче тех, которым обычно подвергали заключенных, но он никак не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства, словно обручем сдавившего ему внутренности.

Ему казалось, что уже само его присутствие во время наказания делает его столь же виновным, как и шериф; что страдания Мэриан запятнали его больше, чем все преступления, совершенные в прошлом. Вот ее вывели во двор замка, одетую во вретище, словно кающуюся грешницу, втащили на помост виселицы, ни слова не сказав о том, что ее ждет. Гай видел, как в глазах Мэриан промелькнул ужас, он хотел хоть чем-нибудь успокоить ее, но не мог вымолвить ни слова, а она, несмотря на страх, держалась гордо, высоко подняв голову, и не смотрела ни на кого из них.

"Она такая красивая даже сейчас, — думал Гай, — в этом убогом одеянии». Длинные волосы Мэр волной рассыпались по плечам, и Гисборн невольно подавил вздох.  
Ему так хотелось бы, чтобы у него было право дотронуться до этих пушистых завитков. Он ни о чем так не мечтал сейчас, как запустить в них пальцы, играть с каждым локоном, вдыхать их аромат. Если бы Гай позволил воображению зайти дальше, то представил бы белое тело Мэриан в своих объятиях, темные волны ее волос, разметавшиеся по подушке, — растрепанные после ночи любви, или распущенные по спине и груди девушки, как мантия, окутывающая ее чистоту.

Гай выбросил эти мысли из головы, увидев, как ножницы срезали первую прядь, а глаза девушки наполнились слезами. Солдат, что обрезал ее волосы, пользовался парой грубых пастушьих ножниц, вроде тех, которыми стригут овец, и Гисборн невольно отвел взгляд. Он не мог видеть, как Мэриан плачет, не мог вынести, как грубый металл рассекает шелк ее волос. Вейзи хотелось унизить ее и Гай ничем не мог этому помешать. Он должен был находиться рядом с шерифом. Единственное, что он мог позволить, - это не смотреть на происходящее.  
Он упрямо глядел в одну точку на мостовой, стараясь не замечать язвительных замечаний шерифа, не двигаясь, пока все наконец не закончилось. Довольный шериф вернулся к своим делам, и Гай, как обычно, последовал за ним, — темной тенью, послушной приказам Вейзи.

Несколькими часами позже, оставив шерифа, Гисборн направился в Локсли. Выйдя из покоев Вейзи, он вновь оказался на внутреннем дворе замка. Как же изменилось это место…  
Там было тихо и пусто, и только присутствие виселицы напоминало о перенесенных недавно страданиях. Не было толпы зевак, всегда сбегавшихся поглазеть на мучения других людей, не было злорадных кривляний упоенного собственной властью и чужими страданиями шерифа, не было ни стражи, ни палача... И к счастью, не было Мэриан – она со своим отцом наверняка уже вернулись домой, в Найтон-холл. Гай подошел к виселице — туда, где утром неподвижно стояла Мэриан — гордая и храбрая, когда с ней обращались так грубо.

На душе было муторно. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что Робин Гуд не стал бы стоять и смотреть на происходящее, сделал бы что-то, чтобы не дать свершиться несправедливости. Но Гуд так и не появился, а Гай... Гай так и не осмелился пойти против Вейзи.

На земле, на деревянных досках помоста еще лежали завитки волос Мэриан. Никому не нужный мусор, ждущий, пока какой-нибудь слуга не выметет их прочь. Гисборн снял кожаную перчатку и наклонился, чтобы поднять одну прядь — темный локон, все еще мягкий и блестящий, — и поднес его к лицу, пытаясь уловить ее запах.  
"Совсем не так я надеялся прикоснуться к волосам Мэриан", — с грустью подумал Гай, коснувшись губами украденного локона, прежде чем спрятать его под одеждой, рядом с сердцем.


End file.
